winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 324
Witches' Revelation (Seeking the Truth in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Sypnosis To uncover if Bloom's birth parents are alive and to verify whether Valtor was telling the truth about using an absorption spell which in turn traps Bloom's birth parents inside Valtor, she and the Winx travel to Cloud Tower to find the crypt of the Ancestresses. Before doing so they have to find what really happen to Cloud Tower. After examining the area where Cloud Tower had stood, Tecna concluded that there might be an invisible Barrier around the school. The Winx use their Enchantix powers together with the Water Stars. For a few seconds, Bloom saw Cloud Tower and Flora uses her fairy dust which in turn revealed the shape of the school. Since the barrier spell was to powerful, Flora's Fairy Dust was able to make small cracks in the barrier. The Winx (except Bloom) use their Fairy Dust to miniaturize themselves and to go through the barrier. Once inside the barrier they all together activated their Fairy Dust and the spell was gone. Meanwhile, Valtor grants the Trix Disenchantix powers so that they can defeat the Winx. Later on, the Ancestral Witches revealed that Valtor had lied to Bloom and that her birth parents are out there somewhere it is impossible for her to reach them. Major Events *Bloom has her worst nightmare. *Valtor gives the Trix Disenchantix powers. *Bloom learns from the Ancestral Witches that her parents are alive, and Valtor lied to her. *The Winx break the spell on Cloud Tower. *Bloom no longer fears Valtor. Debuts *Disenchantix Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Faragonda *The Ancestral Witches Goofs *When the Winx transformed to mini Winx, Aisha's top was missing *The Obsidian Dimension is first mentioned by the Ancestresses, though it is called "a realm which cannot be reached by magic." *The Water Stars are used for the second time. Trivia *In the original version, Bloom's nightmare featured students talking and walking with different guys, who change to Valtor, the ancient witches, her adoptive parents, and her birth parents. *When the Winx transform, Aisha's Enchantix when she was blind, is accidentally shown as if she was. *While the Winx are using their fairy dust, there is a production scene. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda/Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes "Do you want the truth or something that will make you feel better?" - Ancestral Witch 1 "Anyway, that's how it all ended." '- Valtor', talking to the Winx "Well, hello there, Bloom. Did you hear? The school's changing its name from Alfea! We're gonna be call Baltor High from now on! Isn't that so awesome?" '''- Stella, In Bloom's Dream''' "Bloom. Wake up, wake up. You're just having a bad dream, sweetie." '''- Flora''' "Let my parents go!"' - Bloom' "It's alright, Bloom."' - Flora' "It' will help if we knew what kind of spell was cast. I mean, it's like that time in sixth grade when this mean girl cast a spell on my really cute sweater and turn it plaid. Once I knew what kind of spell it was, I was able to turn it back." '''- Stella''' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon